Sugar
by Emm'Kir
Summary: Frodo tenía razón, ahí no acababa la aventura. [Oneshot. Songfic regalo, Sugar de Maroon 5]


Song-fic.

Para Yara, quién no sabe lo importante que es para todos y que aunque oculta su tristeza, no tiene ni idea de que la aventura apenas comienza. ¡Gracias por todo, Shara!3

**El Hobbit no me pertenece.**

Bilbo Bolsón miró a Frodo por una última vez, sonriendo. En sus ojos azules vio a alguien más, y acarició su rostro inconscientemente pensando en ésa persona. Pero dejó caer la mano de inmediato porque no pudo sostenerla. Frodo trato de no lucir preocupado y tomó la mano de su tío.

-Mi querido Frodo, aquí termina mi aventura… -dijo con voz queda, Frodo se mordió el labio, sin emitir palabra- Ahora me toca partir nuevamente, y descansar. Sé fuerte Frodo, y perdóname si cometí algún error.

-Tío…

-No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver. Por ahora, adiós mi muchacho… -Frodo dejó caer unas lágrimas mientras los ojos de Bilbo reposaban en la nada. El anciano hobbit sonrió cálidamente, emocionado. Frodo no quiso despegar la vista de su tío pues tenía miedo de que se fuera justo cuando estaba distraído. Así que siguió contemplando su rostro arrugado que de pronto parecía estar en una inmensa paz- Han llegado por mí –dijo Bilbo Bolsón. Y Frodo no pudo preguntar _quienes_, pues su tío suspiró y cerró los ojos con una apacible sonrisa, para siempre.

Frodo lloró en silencio, contemplando el rostro de su tío en completa paz. Pasó una mano por su mejilla, suavemente, tratando de articular unas temblorosas palabras que le desgastaron mucho, pero que también le aliviaron:

-Descansa en paz, tío Bilbo.

Y Frodo sonrió cerrando sus propios ojos azules bajo una cálida sensación. Pensando vagamente que quizá ahí no terminaba la aventura.

El pequeño Frodo corrió en el parque riendo descontroladamente en medio de una pareja que se separó de golpe en su momento romántico para evitar ser arrollados por el niño. Sus rizos negros revotaban a cada paso que daba, tan rápidos que parecía volar. Tenía solo cuatro años y poseía más energía de la que cualquier adulto pudiera contener. Y eso, lamentablemente era un martirio para su niñero, que tenía serios problemas para dar con él.

Frodo tomaba atajos imposibles de seguir con la ventaja de ser pequeño y escurridizo. Saltaba por las bancas, trepaba en los árboles, y pasaba entre las piernas de las personas. Sorteó a un chico flacucho que llevaba una pesada mochila y un montón de libros. Por desgracia, el chico no notó al pequeño que azotó como huracán entre sus piernas y aunque logró mantener el equilibro hizo unos malabares con los cuáles tiro varios de los libros. Frodo se detuvo por el ruido y miró apenado el accidente. El chico vio como el niño, con culpa, se ponía rápidamente a recoger los pesados libros tan rápido como podía.

-¡No te apures, no pasa nada! –dijo el chico complacido. Frodo lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules y luego observó los libros, para después dejarlos caer y seguir corriendo. El chico lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por unos arbustos y soltó un gran suspiro. El niño se lo había tomado muy literal.

Frodo pasó de largo a una banca con unos "viejos" charlando. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello más rojo que Frodo había visto, así que curiosos por esto se regresó y los contempló. No eran tan viejos, pero en el mundo simple de los niños cualquiera que llevara barba automáticamente era una persona mayor. El hombre pelirrojo dejó de gritarle algo en el oído a otro que tenía un aparato auditivo.

-¿Qué? –gritó el otro, asustando a Frodo. El niño, pensando que se referían a él salió corriendo de inmediato. Mientras el hombre de cabellos rojos le daba un codazo al sordo.

Frodo, con miedo de que esos hombres lo persiguieran por algo que hizo, miró hacia atrás, chocando con otras personas. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el niño fue alzado por unas manos fuertes y grandes que lo levantaron muy alto.

-Mira este pequeño –dijo el hombre más alto que Frodo había conocido, tenía una gran barba, era muy fuerte y tenía grandes tatuajes en su nuca. Frodo se alarmó por un instante, pero giró la vista a la derecha del fortachón y se encontró con…

-¡Santa! –exclamó el niño con emoción. El hombre que lo sostenía estalló en fuertes carcajadas y Santa suspiró negando con la cabeza. El gran hombre dejó a Frodo en el suelo por que estaba riendo demasiado, y mientras trataba de contenerse fue corriendo a abrazar a Santa.

-¡Santa, Santa! –chillaba el niño con una sonrisa a la que le faltaban un par de dientes. Santa era muy bajito, pensó Frodo para sus adentros, pero no importaba, él era quién le traía los regalos en navidad- _¿Dóde Dodolpo?_

El hombre que parecía ser tan fuerte como Superman (pero calvo) volvió a estallar en risas colorándose por completo y dando algunas patadas en el suelo. "Santa" miró con paciencia a Frodo y le acarició sus rizos negros.

-No soy Santa, pequeño –le dijo con la voz más suave que pudo. Frodo no entendió esto: ¡él tenía una barba larga y grande, y usaba lentes, además era viejo!

-Es un primo lejano –le dijo Superman Calvo entre risas ahogadas. Frodo miró con atención al Santa Falso.

-¿_Pimo_ de Santa?

-No, verás, yo… –el primo de Santa suspiró sonoramente y asintió derrotado- sí, soy el primo de Santa.

-¡_Pimo_ de Santa! –exclamó Frodo alzando sus manitas. El hombre le sonrió y se inclinó hasta quedar hasta su altura.

-Si te portas bien, prometo decirle a mi primo que te traiga tooodos los regalos que quieras, ¿está bien? –Frodo asintió enérgicamente– Pero solo si me prometes que te portaras bien.

-_¡Do pometo!_

-¡Buen chico! Ahora vuelve a jugar, todavía falta un poco para navidad.

Frodo le dio un lindo abrazo y se despidió con la manita mientras seguía corriendo. Cuando se dio vuelta Superman Calvo volvió a reír mientras el Primo de Santa le daba una patada en las pantorrillas que lo hizo soltar un aullido, pero que solo avivó sus carcajadas. Frodo se cansó un poco de correr, así que se sentó de un brinco en una de las bancas del parque. Sus piernas le colgaban y las mecía con rapidez, recuperando el aliento. A lo lejos vio como un hombre parecido a Santa pero sin la barba hablaba de algo con un tipo de barba larga en acomodada en tres trenzas. Frodo no se extrañó que hubiera muchos "viejos" esa tarde, ni sus barbas, pero si le extrañó ésa en particular.

Sin darse cuenta se bajó de la banca y fue hasta ellos mirando embelesado al hombre.

–_Baba_… –dijo inconscientemente. Los adultos posaron la vista en el remolino de rizos negros y se miraron entre sí.

–¿_Baba_? –preguntó el de las trenzas. El otro pensó un poco.

–Creo que quiere decir _Barba_.

El hombre asintió, complacido y se agachó.

–¿Te gusta? –-preguntó, y Frodo dijo que sí–, un día, vas a crecer y tendrás una barba larga y podrás peinártela como la mía, ¿te parece?

–¡Sí! –el niño dio unos saltitos y el hombre le acarició la cabeza. Una vez que el niño reanudó su carrera el hombre más viejo miró a su hermano.

–Pensé que te la iba a jalar –el otro soltó un respingo, aliviado.

–Yo también.

Frodo siguió corriendo hasta que vio a un muchacho rubio que estaba sentado plácidamente en la rama de un árbol con los tobillos cruzados y moviéndolos conforme al ritmo de la música de sus audífonos. El pequeño observó sorprendido al chico. Pues era una rama muy alta que él no podría alcanzar. Detrás de él sintió unos pasos y se giró para encontrarse con una mirada castaña y divertida, tan joven como la del rubio del árbol.

-¿Te gustaría subir? –le dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa. Frodo le devolvió la sonrisa y el extraño lo sujetó firmemente mientras empezaba a escalar con habilidad. El niño soltaba exclamaciones conforme continuaban subiendo pues podía ver más y más del parque. Finalmente el chico lo sentó en una rama que estaba al otro lado de la del rubio en la cual podía ver casi todo el parque. Y mientras se deleitaba con la vista, el rubio abrió un ojo.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó alzando una ceja y bajándose los auriculares. El castaño se alzó de hombros restándole importancia– ¿Quién es? ¿Pediste permiso para subirlo acá?

–No sé, y no pasa nada –le restó importancia el otro y el rubio frunció el ceño.

–¡Van a arrestarnos por secuestrar a un menor, abajo, _los dos_!

–¡Pero! –exclamaron el joven y el niño a la vez, aunque Frodo dijo un "_¡Pedo!". _

–¡Abajo! –repitió el rubio bajándose primero. El castaño miro con un puchero al niño y siguió al rubio. Una vez abajo, el castaño depositó a Frodo en el suelo revolviéndole los rizos.

–¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

–_¡Fdodo! _–dijo orgulloso y los muchachos se miraron. El rubio le pasó la mochila al otro y alzó a Frodo igual que como lo hizo Superman Calvo.

–Con que _Fdodo_, ¿ah? –dijo el rubio sonriendo y lo aventó un poco hacia arriba. Frodo se desternillaba de risa, divertido. El castaño soltó la mochila del rubio y se alejó un metro. Su hermano lo vio y le lanzó a Frodo con sutileza. El castaño lo atrapó en el aire y Frodo gritó de emoción. Viendo que el niño se divertía, repitieron la acción varias veces hasta que el castaño volvió a ponerlo en el suelo y se arrodilló frente a él.

–¿Estás perdido, Fdodo? –preguntó, el niño negó con la cabeza.

–¿Con quién vienes, tu mamá, tu papá, tus hermanos?

–¡Tío!

–¿Y dónde está tu tío?

Frodo se hundió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa y se alejó corriendo. El rubio lo miró con algo de preocupación mientras el castaño parecía satisfecho.

–Debemos seguirlo por si acaso, ¿no?

–Sí, vamos.

El rubio recogía la mochila mientras el castaño procuraba no perderlo de vista cuando escucharon que alguien corría detrás de ellos en dirección al pequeño.

–¡FRODO! –gritó un joven tan joven como ellos, o quizá algo mayor. El joven los pasó de largo mientras ambos clavaban la vista en él.

–Ya sabemos quién es su tío.

–_Frodo_ –corrigió el otro. Los chicos se miraron, divertidos y rieron un poco mientras seguían al tío de Frodo con paso tranquilo, hasta que miraron hacia atrás por que los llamaban.

–¡Oh, hey! –exclamaron los chicos con sonrisas deslumbrantes, yendo al encuentro con quiénes les hablaban.

Frodo se detuvo un momento frente a un hombre que tocaba la flauta con habilidad y alegría. El hombre miró al infante con ternura y se paró para bailar. Frodo rió encantado y dio varios saltos. El hombre miró enternecido a un hombre bonachón con una gran barriga y un cabello rojo que atendía un carrito de helados y éste se giró. En unos segundos, el hombre le dio a Frodo un helado de vainilla y le despeinó sus indomables rizos. Entre ellos con un aspecto desaliñado y cicatriz en la frente estaba un sujeto sentado en el suelo que le dio a Frodo algo que parecía ser una lagartija de juguete hecha con trozos de madera. El niño lo miró extrañado mientras daba pequeños lengüetazos al helado y dejó que el amable hombre tomara el dragón. En un movimiento simple, de los costados de la lagartija se desplegaron grandes alas. ¡Era un dragón!

Frodo soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y tomó el dragón torpemente.

–¿Cómo se dice, Frodo? –preguntó una voz con jadeos. Frodo miró hacia atrás y sonrió encantadoramente.

–_¡Gdacias!_

–¡Frodo, vete a sentar a esa banca, por favor! –dijo el joven mientras se acercó cojeando hacia los hombres– ¿Cuánto sería? –preguntó al hombre de los helados y éste negó con la cabeza. El joven lo miró con expectante mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Después miró al hombre de la cicatriz y éste imitó al otro. El joven niñero no pudo hacer más que mostrar una sonrisa con cortesía y asentir con la cabeza.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, el pequeño nuevamente había desaparecido. El chico suspiró sonoramente mientras volvía a gritar el nombre del niño. Los hombres rieron entre sí cuando el joven corrió de nuevo buscando al chiquillo, hasta que les llamaron varias voces. Cuando vieron quiénes eran, se pusieron de pie y el hombre bonachón empezó a guardar todo lo del puesto con una sonrisa.

El chico encontró al infante viendo concentrado unas enormes burbujas que salían de la pipa de un anciano. Que esta vez, sí era un anciano. Uno que tenía una barba larga y blanca, pero que no se podía confundir con Santa porque era muy delgado.

–¡Ahí estas! –exclamó el chico y fue tras Frodo. El niño rió un poco mientras le enseñaba las burbujas que se elevaban poco a poco.

–¡Bilbo Bolsón! –exclamó el anciano ante la sorpresa del joven, quién no se percató de su presencia por las ansias de atrapar al escurridizo torbellino.

–¡Gandalf! ¡Buenos días! –exclamó con una sonrisa ante la mirada extrañada de Frodo. El anciano se puso de pie y se fundieron en un abrazo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó el anciano cuando se separaron–. ¿Me deseas un buen día, o quieres decir que es un buen día, lo quiera yo o no; o que hoy te sientes bien; o que es un día en que conviene ser bueno?

–Todo eso a la vez –dijo Bilbo algo confuso, pero recuperando la compostura–. Te presento a Frodo, él es el hijo de mi prima, y bueno, lo estoy cuidando mientras ella está de viaje. ¡Frodo! ¿Saludaste a Gandalf?

–_¡Hoda, Gadaf!_

Bilbo hizo una mueca.

–Batalla un poco para pronunciar bien… –pero el anciano hizo aparecer más burbujas que pronto distrajeron a Frodo.

–Ven, mi querido Bilbo Bolsón, siéntate un rato y descansa. Que al parecer has corrido media ciudad tras este pequeño.

–Y que lo digas –dijo Bilbo sentándose a su lado y suspirando. Ambos vieron como el chiquillo reía y saltaba tratando de alcanzar las burbujas, algunas tan grandes como él. Bilbo las miró también, encantado–, Gandalf, ¿cómo lo haces?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Las burbujas.

El anciano sonrió: – Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.

Bilbo asintió con la cabeza. Tenía 24 años y aunque era muy joven, correr tras Frodo durante horas le afectaban gravemente.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí, Gandalf?

–Asuntos con viejos amigos, ya sabes. Oh, aquí vienen.

Bilbo miró hacia donde Gandalf señalaba con la cabeza y se encontró con doce hombres de distintas edades que venían en bola cantando, riendo y platicando cómodamente.

–¡Gandalf! –exclamaron todos al unísono y el anciano se puso de pie bajo la mirada de Bilbo. Los hombres rodearon a Gandalf entre vítores y muestras de afecto. Bilbo se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa en los labios. Por alguna razón, le causaba una paz en el corazón ver aquella animada escena. Los hombres y los jóvenes hablaban todos al mismo tiempo y Gandalf respondía a los que alcanzaba a escuchar al aire.

Después de observar un rato, Bilbo se puso de pie y extendió la mano para que Frodo la tomara.

–¡Frodo! Sugar

Para Yara, quién no sabe lo importante que es para todos.

Bilbo miró a Frodo por una última vez, sonriendo. En sus ojos azules vio a alguien más, y acarició su rostro inconscientemente pensando en ésa persona. Pero dejó caer la mano de inmediato porque no pudo sostenerla. Frodo trato de no lucir preocupado y tomó la mano de su tío.

-Mi querido Frodo, aquí termina mi aventura… -dijo con voz queda, Frodo se mordió el labio, sin emitir palabra- Ahora me toca partir nuevamente, y descansar. Sé fuerte Frodo, y perdóname si cometí algún error.

-Tío…

-No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver. Por ahora, adiós mi muchacho… -Frodo dejó caer unas lágrimas mientras los ojos de Bilbo reposaban en la nada. El anciano hobbit sonrió cálidamente, emocionado. Frodo no quiso despegar la vista de su tío pues tenía miedo de que se fuera justo cuando estaba distraído. Así que siguió contemplando su rostro arrugado que de pronto parecía estar en una inmensa paz- Han llegado por mí –dijo Bilbo Bolsón. Y Frodo no pudo preguntar _quienes_, pues su tío suspiró y cerró los ojos con una apacible sonrisa, para siempre.

Frodo lloró en silencio, contemplando el rostro de su tío en completa paz. Pasó una mano por su mejilla, suavemente, tratando de articular unas temblorosas palabras que le desgastaron mucho, pero que también le aliviaron:

-Descansa en paz, tío Bilbo.

Y Frodo sonrió cerrando sus propios ojos azules bajo una cálida sensación.

El pequeño Frodo corrió en el parque riendo descontroladamente en medio de una pareja que se separó de golpe en su momento romántico para evitar ser arrollados por el niño. Sus rizos negros revotaban a cada paso que daba, tan rápidos que parecía volar. Tenía solo cuatro años y poseía más energía de la que cualquier adulto pudiera contener. Y eso, lamentablemente era un martirio para su niñero, que tenía serios problemas para dar con él.

Frodo tomaba atajos imposibles de seguir con la ventaja de ser pequeño y escurridizo. Saltaba por las bancas, trepaba en los árboles, y pasaba entre las piernas de las personas. Sorteó a un chico flacucho que llevaba una pesada mochila y un montón de libros. Por desgracia, el chico no notó al pequeño que azotó como huracán entre sus piernas y aunque logró mantener el equilibro hizo unos malabares con los cuáles tiro varios de los libros. Frodo se detuvo por el ruido y miró apenado el accidente. El chico vio como el niño, con culpa, se ponía rápidamente a recoger los pesados libros tan rápido como podía.

-¡No te apures, no pasa nada! –dijo el chico complacido. Frodo lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules y luego observó los libros, para después dejarlos caer y seguir corriendo. El chico lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por unos arbustos y soltó un gran suspiro. El niño se lo había tomado muy literal.

Frodo pasó de largo a una banca con unos "viejos" charlando. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello más rojo que Frodo había visto, así que curioso por esto se regresó y los contempló. No eran tan viejos, pero en el mundo simple de los niños cualquiera que llevara barba automáticamente era una persona mayor. El hombre pelirrojo dejó de gritarle algo en el oído a otro que tenía un aparato auditivo.

-¿Qué? –gritó el sordo, asustando a Frodo. El niño, pensando que se referían a él salió corriendo de inmediato. Mientras el hombre de cabellos rojos le daba un codazo al sordo.

Frodo, con miedo de que esos hombres lo persiguieran por algo que hizo, miró hacia atrás, chocando con otras personas. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el niño fue alzado por unas manos fuertes y grandes que lo levantaron muy alto.

-Mira este pequeño –dijo el hombre más alto que Frodo había conocido, tenía una gran barba, era muy fuerte y tenía grandes tatuajes en su nuca. Frodo se alarmó por un instante, pero giró la vista a la derecha del fortachón y se encontró con…

-¡Santa! –exclamó el niño con emoción. El hombre que lo sostenía estalló en fuertes carcajadas y Santa suspiró negando con la cabeza. El gran hombre dejó a Frodo en el suelo por que estaba riendo demasiado, y mientras trataba de contenerse fue corriendo a abrazar a Santa.

-¡Santa, Santa! –chillaba el niño con una sonrisa a la que le faltaban un par de dientes. Santa era muy bajito, pensó Frodo para sus adentros, pero no importaba, él era quién le traía los regalos en navidad- _¿Dóde Dodolpo?_

El hombre que parecía ser tan fuerte como Superman (pero calvo) volvió a estallar en risas colorándose por completo y dando algunas patadas en el suelo. "Santa" miró con paciencia a Frodo y le acarició sus rizos negros.

-No soy Santa, pequeño –le dijo con la voz más suave que pudo. Frodo no entendió esto: ¡él tenía una barba larga y grande, y usaba lentes, además era viejo!

-Es un primo lejano –le dijo Superman Calvo entre risas ahogadas. Frodo miró con atención al Santa Falso.

-¿_Pimo_ de Santa?

-No, verás, yo… –el primo de Santa suspiró sonoramente y asintió derrotado- sí, soy el primo de Santa.

-¡_Pimo_ de Santa! –exclamó Frodo alzando sus manitas. El hombre le sonrió y se inclinó hasta quedar hasta su altura.

-Si te portas bien, prometo decirle a mi primo que te traiga tooodos los regalos que quieras, ¿está bien? –Frodo asintió enérgicamente– Pero solo si me prometes que te portaras bien.

-_¡Do pometo!_

-¡Buen chico! Ahora vuelve a jugar, todavía falta un poco para navidad.

Frodo le dio un lindo abrazo y se despidió con la manita mientras seguía corriendo. Cuando se dio vuelta Superman Calvo volvió a reír mientras el Primo de Santa le daba una patada en las pantorrillas que lo hizo soltar un aullido, pero que solo avivó sus carcajadas. Frodo se cansó un poco de correr, así que se sentó de un brinco en una de las bancas del parque. Sus piernas le colgaban y las mecía con rapidez, recuperando el aliento. A lo lejos vio como un hombre parecido a Santa pero sin la barba hablaba de algo con un tipo de barba larga en acomodada en tres trenzas. Frodo no se extrañó que hubiera muchos "viejos" esa tarde, ni sus barbas, pero si le extrañó ésa en particular.

Sin darse cuenta se bajó de la banca y fue hasta ellos mirando embelesado al hombre.

–_Baba_… –dijo inconscientemente. Los adultos posaron la vista en el remolino de rizos negros y se miraron entre sí.

–¿_Baba_? –preguntó el de las trenzas. El otro pensó un poco.

–Creo que quiere decir _Barba_.

El hombre asintió, complacido y se agachó.

–¿Te gusta? -preguntó, y Frodo dijo que sí–, un día, vas a crecer y tendrás una barba larga y podrás peinártela como la mía, ¿te parece?

–¡Sí! –el niño dio unos saltitos y el hombre le acarició la cabeza. Una vez que el niño reanudó su carrera el hombre más viejo miró a su hermano.

–Pensé que te la iba a jalar –el otro soltó un respingo, aliviado.

–Yo también.

Frodo siguió corriendo hasta que vio a un muchacho rubio que estaba sentado plácidamente en la rama de un árbol con los tobillos cruzados y moviéndolos conforme al ritmo de la música de sus audífonos. El pequeño observó sorprendido al chico. Pues era una rama muy alta que él no podría alcanzar. Detrás de él sintió unos pasos y se giró para encontrarse con una mirada castaña y divertida, tan joven como la del rubio del árbol.

-¿Te gustaría subir? –le dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa. Frodo le devolvió la sonrisa y el extraño lo sujetó firmemente mientras empezaba a escalar con habilidad. El niño soltaba exclamaciones conforme continuaban subiendo pues podía ver más y más del parque. Finalmente el chico lo sentó en una rama que estaba al otro lado de la del rubio en la cual podía ver casi todo el parque. Y mientras se deleitaba con la vista, el rubio abrió un ojo.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó alzando una ceja y bajándose los auriculares. El castaño se alzó de hombros restándole importancia– ¿Quién es? ¿Pediste permiso para subirlo acá?

–No sé, y no pasa nada –le restó importancia el otro y el rubio frunció el ceño.

–¡Van a arrestarnos por secuestrar a un menor, abajo, _los dos_!

–¡Pero! –exclamaron el joven y el niño a la vez, aunque Frodo balbuceó un "_¡Pedo!". _

–¡Abajo! –repitió el rubio bajándose primero. El castaño miro con un puchero al niño y siguió al rubio. Una vez abajo, el castaño depositó a Frodo en el suelo revolviéndole los rizos.

–¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

–_¡Fdodo! _–dijo orgulloso y los muchachos se miraron. El rubio le pasó la mochila al otro y alzó a Frodo igual que como lo hizo Superman Calvo.

–Con que _Fdodo_, ¿ah? –dijo el rubio sonriendo y lo aventó un poco hacia arriba. Frodo se desternillaba de risa, divertido. El castaño soltó la mochila del rubio y se alejó un metro. Su hermano lo vio y le lanzó a Frodo con sutileza. El castaño lo atrapó en el aire y Frodo gritó de emoción. Viendo que el niño se divertía, repitieron la acción varias veces hasta que el castaño volvió a ponerlo en el suelo y se arrodilló frente a él.

–¿Estás perdido, Fdodo? –preguntó, el niño negó con la cabeza.

–¿Con quién vienes, tu mamá, tu papá, tus hermanos?

–¡Tío!

–¿Y dónde está tu tío?

Frodo se hundió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa y se alejó corriendo. El rubio lo miró con algo de preocupación mientras el castaño parecía satisfecho.

–Debemos seguirlo por si acaso, ¿no?

–Sí, vamos.

El rubio recogía la mochila mientras el castaño procuraba no perderlo de vista cuando escucharon que alguien corría detrás de ellos en dirección al pequeño.

–¡FRODO! –gritó un joven tan joven como ellos, o quizá algo mayor. El joven los pasó de largo mientras ambos clavaban la vista en él.

–Ya sabemos quién es su tío.

–_Frodo_ –corrigió el otro. Los chicos se miraron, divertidos y rieron un poco mientras seguían al tío de Frodo con paso tranquilo, hasta que miraron hacia atrás por que unas personas los llamaban.

–¡Oh, hey! –exclamaron los chicos con sonrisas deslumbrantes, yendo al encuentro con quiénes les hablaban.

Frodo se detuvo un momento frente a un hombre que tocaba la flauta con habilidad y alegría. El hombre miró al infante con ternura y se paró para bailar. Frodo rió encantado y dio varios saltos. El hombre miró enternecido a un hombre bonachón con una gran barriga y un cabello rojo que atendía un carrito de helados y éste se giró. En unos segundos, el hombre le dio a Frodo un helado de vainilla y le despeinó sus indomables rizos. Entre ellos con un aspecto desaliñado y cicatriz en la frente estaba un sujeto sentado en el suelo que le dio a Frodo algo que parecía ser una lagartija de juguete hecha con trozos de madera. El niño lo miró extrañado mientras daba pequeños lengüetazos al helado y dejó que el amable hombre tomara el dragón. En un movimiento simple, de los costados de la lagartija se desplegaron grandes alas. ¡Era un dragón!

Frodo soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y tomó el dragón torpemente.

–¿Cómo se dice, Frodo? –preguntó una voz con jadeos. Frodo miró hacia atrás y sonrió encantadoramente.

–_¡Gdacias!_

–¡Frodo, vete a sentar a esa banca, por favor! –dijo el joven mientras se acercó cojeando hacia los hombres– ¿Cuánto sería? –preguntó al hombre de los helados y éste negó con la cabeza. El joven lo miró con expectante mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Después miró al hombre de la cicatriz y éste imitó al otro. El joven niñero no pudo hacer más que mostrar una sonrisa con cortesía y asentir con la cabeza.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, el pequeño nuevamente había desaparecido. El chico suspiró sonoramente mientras volvía a gritar el nombre del niño. Los hombres rieron entre sí cuando el joven corrió de nuevo buscando al chiquillo, hasta que les llamaron varias voces. Cuando vieron quiénes eran, se pusieron de pie y el hombre bonachón empezó a guardar todo lo del puesto con una sonrisa.

El chico encontró al infante viendo concentrado unas enormes burbujas que salían de la pipa de un anciano. Que esta vez, sí era un anciano. Uno que tenía una barba larga y blanca, pero que no se podía confundir con Santa porque era muy delgado.

–¡Ahí estas! –exclamó el chico y fue tras Frodo. El niño rió un poco mientras le enseñaba las burbujas que se elevaban poco a poco.

–¡Bilbo Bolsón! –exclamó el anciano ante la sorpresa del joven, quién no se percató de su presencia por las ansias de atrapar al escurridizo torbellino.

–¡Gandalf! ¡Buenos días! –exclamó con una sonrisa ante la mirada extrañada de Frodo. El anciano se puso de pie y se fundieron en un abrazo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó el anciano cuando se separaron–. ¿Me deseas un buen día, o quieres decir que es un buen día, lo quiera yo o no; o que hoy te sientes bien; o que es un día en que conviene ser bueno?

–Todo eso a la vez –dijo Bilbo algo confuso, pero recuperando la compostura–. Te presento a Frodo, él es el hijo de mi prima, y bueno, lo estoy cuidando mientras ella esta ocupada. ¡Frodo! ¿Saludaste a Gandalf?

–_¡Hoda, Gadaf!_

Bilbo hizo una mueca.

–Batalla un poco para pronunciar bien… –pero el anciano hizo aparecer más burbujas que pronto distrajeron a Frodo.

–Ven, mi querido Bilbo Bolsón, siéntate un rato y descansa. Que al parecer has corrido media ciudad tras este pequeño.

–Y que lo digas –dijo Bilbo sentándose a su lado y suspirando. Ambos vieron como el chiquillo reía y saltaba tratando de alcanzar las burbujas, algunas tan grandes como él. Bilbo las miró también, encantado–, Gandalf, ¿cómo lo haces?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Las burbujas.

El anciano sonrió: – Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.

Bilbo asintió con la cabeza. Tenía 24 años y aunque era muy joven, correr tras Frodo durante horas le afectaban gravemente por falta de condición. Por lo que después de dar profundos suspiros y relajarse, entabló conversación.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí, Gandalf?

–Asuntos con viejos amigos, ya sabes... Oh, aquí vienen.

Bilbo miró hacia donde Gandalf señalaba con la cabeza y se encontró con doce hombres de distintas edades que venían en bola cantando, riendo y platicando cómodamente.

–¡Gandalf! –exclamaron todos al unísono y el anciano se puso de pie bajo la mirada de Bilbo. Los hombres rodearon al viejo con entusiasmo. Pero en medio del gran saludo dos los chicos avanzaron un poco, tratando de llegar con Gandalf hasta que uno de ellos casi choca con el niño.

–¡Frodo! –dijo el castaño cuando se dio cuenta y se agachó para alzar al pequeño. Bilbo frunció el ceño al ver la familiaridad con la que se trataban, y el joven rubio que acompañaba al castaño le sonrió a Bilbo.

–Con que tú eres su tío, ¿ah? Eres muy joven. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Bilbo Bolsón, un placer.

–Yo soy Fili… -se presentó el rubio apuesto de ojos azules. Bilbo notó como recogía su cabello en una media coleta de cabello que terminaba con una trenza sobre el resto de su cabello ondulado. Mientras que su… ¿hermano? Tenía el cabello lacio, del mismo largo y recogido de la misma manera pero sin trenza.

–… y Kili.

–¡A tu servicio! –dijeron con una reverencia que puso a Bilbo nervioso. El pobre chico los imitó y respondió con la misma cortesía. En eso Gandalf se adelantó y le puso una mano en el hombro a Bilbo, que ahora que se daba cuenta, era el más pequeño de todos.

–Mi querido Bilbo, ya veo que conoces a Fili y Kili; ahora te presento a Dwalin, Balin –_Superman Calvo_ y el _Primo de Santa_ asintieron con la cabeza con cortesía–, Dori, Nori, Ori –un tipo con la barba trenzada, un viejo un poco mayor y el que parecía ser más joven de todos saludaron detrás de los que respondieron al llamado de –Oin, Gloin… Ellos son Bifur, Bofur y Bombur –los hombres que vio con Frodo le sonrieron amablemente. Y Bilbo vio como al parecer todos ahí conocían a su sobrino, pues le señalaban con el dedo hablando sin parar. Frodo parecía muy divertido, riendo a pierna suelta en los brazos de Fili.

–Parece que el pequeño Frodo tuvo una interesante aventura por el parque –dijo Gandalf sonriendo. Bilbo, extrañado, estuvo de acuerdo. Hasta que miró su reloj.

–¡Bien, es hora de irnos Frodo! –el descontento fue general, para su sorpresa. Vio como los hombres le pedían que se quedara un rato más. Pero Bilbo negó con la cabeza, decidido.

-Tío… -murmuró Frodo con ojos de cachorrito.

-Otro día volverás a jugar, pero es hora de irnos. Tu mamá vendrá por ti pronto. Y hay que recibirla, ¿no quieres ver a tu mamá?

Bilbo se sintió un poco mal por poner a Frodo en tal dilema. Sin embargo, el niño tomó su mano, triste. Bilbo hizo una mueca y se hincó para tratar de consolar al niño, pero Gandalf lo interrumpió hablando con voz suave y apacible. Logrando calmar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse por las mejillas sonrojadas del chiquillo.

–Has hecho muchos amigos, Frodo Bolsón –dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza–. Así que no te preocupes, porque pronto volverás, y jugarán todos contigo. ¿Me equivoco, señores?

–¡Sí, Frodo! ¡Te vamos a estar esperando!

–¡Para que vengas a jugar!

–¡Te contaremos historias!

–¡Comeremos un poco de nieve!

–¡Volveremos a subir al árbol y–!

–¿Disculpa, cuál árbol? –Fili carraspeó un poco mientras Kili le susurraba al niño que guardara el secreto bajo la mirada severa de su joven tío.

El niño escuchó a cada uno de los hombres y asintió a todo lo que le dijeron, mientras Bilbo se lo llevaba sin que se diera cuenta. Una vez que Frodo se dio media vuelta, se detuvo y Bilbo le llamó la atención.

–Frodo –dijo, sin éxito. El niño estaba de espaldas mirando hacia un auto que se aparcó más allá, en la orilla del parque. Bilbo también miró el auto y por lo tanto a su conductor.

–Ya llegó –murmuró Gandalf, y aunque habían avanzado un par de metros, Bilbo lo escuchó perfectamente sin dejar de mirar al automovilista. Un hombre maduro, guapo y trajeado se bajó con elegancia, llevando unas gafas de sol. Tenía una barba de candado, y el cabello de color negro con algunos mechones de canas. Además de un cuerpo trabajado, y un porte que provocaba que muchas miradas se centraran en él.

Pero no eran esas las principales razones por las que Bilbo no podía dejar de verlo.

–¡Tío! –exclamaron Fili y Kili con alegría mientras le hacían señas detrás de Bilbo. El hombre los enfocó y caminó hacia ellos. Provocando que el joven tío se tensara.

Los enanos detrás de él se miraron entre sí con sonrisas cómplices. Mientras el hombre trajeado se acercaba.

-Gandalf, dijiste que era fácil encontrar ese lugar –dijo el tío de Fili y Kili con un mal humor en la voz. Gandalf soltó una risilla–, me he perdido. Dos veces.

El hombre miró al niño, y después alzó la vista, clavándola en el muchacho de rizos castaños. Los enanos sonrieron ampliamente. Gandalf caminó hasta ambos y puso una mano en la cabeza de Frodo mientras hablaba:

–Bilbo, te presento a Thorin. Él...

–Thorin -repitió Bilbo sin dejar de contemplarlo. Sus ojos se clavaron en las pupilas azules del hombre, completamente ido. El hombre no hizo lo contrario, sino que al fijarse en el pequeño castaño no dejó de mirarlo hasta que el pequeño Frodo los obligó volver a la realidad. Pues en cuanto Bilbo sintió que su mano dejó de sostener la del menor rompió el contacto visual dándose con la sorpresa que Frodo había vuelto a huir– ¡Frodo! –bramó Bilbo corriendo de nuevo tras su travieso sobrino quién reía alegremente.

Así, el chico se perdió nuevamente entre los árboles y la gente, mientras los hombres lo miraban desaparecer en silencio. Gandalf se giró con ellos una vez que los rizos castaños se perdieron del campo visual.

–Supongo que aquí comienza de nuevo la aventura, muchachos –dijo el anciano mago con voz juguetona, los enanos se miraron y estallaron en vítores escándalosos mientras Gandalf volvía con Thorin.

–Es él –dijo Thorin con simpleza mirando el lugar donde Bilbo se había perdido–, nuestro saqueador.

–Su nombre es Bilbo, Bilbo Bolsón.

Después de que Bilbo lograra subirse a un camión junto con Frodo y lograr que éste se durmiera, miró por la ventanilla, recordando lo ocurrido en el parque.

_Y sonrió._


End file.
